In recent years, the capabilities and functionalities of mobile communication devices have expanded and increased in popularity, around the world. In addition to providing mobile wireless communication service for voice calls, mobile messaging services (e.g., text and/or multimedia), and data communications, many advanced mobile communication devices can now be used to perform mobile payments, to use advanced network features (e.g., high definition voice service), and the like.
Mobile communication devices rely on universal integrated circuit cards (UICCs) for mobile communication network authentication, among other purposes. An example of a UICC is a subscriber identification module (SIM) card, and UICCs are commonly referred to as SIM cards. As part of authenticating a mobile communication device for communication on a mobile wireless communication network, a UICC securely stores a mobile device number (MDN), a mobile identification number (MIN), an international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI), and/or a mobile subscriber integrated services for digital network (MSISDN). In addition, UICCs can be used for other authentication and operational purposes. For example, a UICC can securely store a roaming list and/or other operational data for supporting a device's operation on a mobile wireless communication network. A UICC can further securely store authentication data for use in mobile payments, as well as user data (e.g., address book information) for retrieval on a mobile communication device.
UICCs are generally preloaded with operational data prior to shipping to customers, such that a new UICC shipped to a customer is generally already loaded with home and roaming network information including, for example, identification for a home public land mobile network (HPLMN), an operator public land mobile network (OPLMN), an enhanced preferred roaming list (ePRL), and the like. However, the data stored on a UICC may need to be updated upon activation of the UICC or during use of the UICC. For example, an MDN, MIN, IMSI, or MSISDN may need to be provided at the time of activating a UICC; updated home network and roaming list information may need to be provided upon a customer signing up for international roaming mobile wireless service; mobile payment information may need to be provided upon the customer signing up for mobile payment services or updating mobile payment information; or the like. Reliable methods for remotely updating the information stored on a UICC are therefore needed.